always calm before the storm
by dark the emo queen
Summary: Tsunade has learned of danzos plans to over throw her useing his root members. Learning that he has a root member stationed in the anbu base to help aid him in it as well. Now she selects team thirteen a team selected for its high success rate of infiltration missions even as genin to do it. Follow the three as they embark on their deadly mission to save konoha.
1. ch 1 new mission! infultrate the what!

dark: hey guys hope u enjoy this new story

disclaimer: I in no way own naruto I do own my oc characters and the story plot thank you.

chapter 1. new mission! infiltrate the what?!

a black haired girl with green tented eyes staired at the blonde female hokage she wore a black tank top with black ninja pants. two boys stood beside her the first had brown fair with black tips his hair stopped just below his chin in choppy layers and amber cat like eyes. a brown and black cat perched on his shoulder. the other had dark red hair cut in an emo fringe and black rimmed blue eyes he had an obstain blade attached to his hip.

"tsubaki hyuga, kyoshi nekomisu, and kai tsurugi you are to be sent on a top secret mission in the anbu base. we fear danzo has infiltrated the ranks by means of a root spy." tsunade said pacing behind her desk. "if it results in failure you all will be branded as trators of konoha and will be exicuted the only ones who will know of this mission us you three myself and jiraiya if the sanin also if i do not hear from you weekly i will send another team now do you accept this mission?"

tsubaki gulped knowing what failure entails but knowing if she refused she would never be able to forgive herself.

"yes tsunade sama!" Tsubaki said her eyes full of determination kai and kyoshi nodding.

"good now here are your false records and names for the mission including what mask that will be assigned to you and the order for the anbu to tattoo their sign on you three." tsunade said handing them each a file. "I wish you luck team 13. you were placed in this formation as genin to specialize in infiltration and information gathering I only hope Anko prepared you all."

the three bow respectfuly and take their leave tsubaki flipped through the file.

name: yuki ookami

age: 19

birthdate: October, 31, 1992

hair color: white

eye color: red

mask to be assigned: the white wolf

she flipped through various false birth records and documents learning all she could from them.

"I'm called kuro nekonomi" kiyoshi said " I'm supposed to always have my clans dojutsu on meaning ill have the cat ears and tail constantly"

"I'm called kou shirabuki" kai said. "not much is said on me"

"okay um... guys we need to get our hair dyed and I need contacts." Tsubaki said.

"yeah my hair is supposed to be dark blue" kyoshi mumbled.

"and mine is black" kai said bitterly.

"sorry guys its how it is!" tsubaki said heading off to get what they need.

dark: I hope u like the first chapter.

kai: ^_^

kyoshi: please read and reveiw.

dark: and remember the next three reviewers get a part in this story ^_^ I might make it more just leave your character information in my pm box or here and ill use them in upcoming chapters!


	2. Chapter 2 heading to our doom

chapter 2. heading to our doom.

kyoshi and kai: dark the emo queen dosent own naruto!

Tsubaki: thank u and the winners have yet to be picked so who ever reveiws to this fic will be picked for tsubakis new teammates and a few new teams! thank u and please read and reveiw.

Tsubaki stood looking at the mirror after dying her hair and putting the contacts in sighing ten bottles of bleach littered the bathroom. her hair wad now a pure snow white and her eyes though itchy were a pure blood red.

"kai, kyoshi do you need help with your hair dye?" tsubaki called.

"nah tsubaki we're already done." kai said standing in the doorway his emo fringed hair pitch black.

"whoa Tsubaki!" kyoshi gasped his newly blue hair hanging in his face and cat ears on his head and tail swaying behind him. "you look good!"

Tsubaki sighed again pulling on a corset top and a battle skirt. kyoshi blushed noticing her lack of clothing.

"next time knock you dimwits!" tsubaki yelled after giving them each a punch to their stomachs.

"oh come on Tsubaki its not like we haven't seen-" kai almost got out before getting punched again.

"that was because one I wad drunk! and two I did it for the mission!" Tsubaki yelled. "a konoichi is supose to be skilled at suduction so her missions never go astray! she uses all of her tricks to infiltrate and subdue her targets so as to better the mission. for her male and female teammates!"

"okay okay geez!" kai said. "no need to yell it only happened those two times."

"okay... we need to go." tsubaki said.

"right yuki chan!" kyoshi said happily.

"head out kou kuro! " the newly named yuki whispered. "to anbu headquarters..."

they rushed from their rest stop and towards the place they may or may not ever escape with their lives.

"hey has anyone noticed tsunade always gives us the life threatening missions?" kou asked.

"shut up kou!" yuki and kuro yelled.

"just saying ..." kou pouted.

dark: well there's chapter two.


End file.
